Next In Line
by prettypurplepenguin
Summary: This story takes place 400 years after the Great War. The world is starting to worry that since the next avatar in the cycle should be an airbender, maybe the cycle can't continue. However, that's not exactly true, as lucky Emi Kawazoe finds out...
1. Prologue

_The Ba Sing Se Reporter_

**THE MISSING AVATAR: COULD THE CYCLE BE BROKEN?**

It has been nearly 50 years since the mysterious death of Avatar Xiang Lao, when the elderly avatar's body was found somewhere near the Northern Water Tribe. After an autopsy, it was clear that the avatar had been murdered, poisoned by a harmful chemical that was most likely slipped into his food. Detectives have not been able to track down the murderer, the exact date of the crime or any details of the avatar's last days alive.

Experts and temple sages have since been testing newborn children for any signs of the new avatar. Unfortunately, they have had no luck. I asked Li Wei, Grand Sage of the Republic of the Fire Nation, to tell me his thoughts on the avatar's absence. "Avatar Xiang was born a firebender," Wei says, "Which means that the next avatar in the cycle must be born an airbender. As you know, the air nomads were nearly extinct during Sozin's War," (which is what the people of the Republic call the Great Hundred Year War) "so the air nomad nation has been destroyed. However, airbenders are still born, primarily in the Southern Water Tribe, although a few of Avatar Aang's descendants did migrate to the other nations. We believe that that could have some effect on the cycle, as the avatar is usually born into the next nation in the cycle, but now cannot, as the nation does not exist. Perhaps the avatar must wait to be born as an airbender who is most genetically airbender."

Wei's theory was not solely scientific, however. He also had a more spiritual justification. According to legend, if the avatar is killed while in the "Avatar State," an incredibly powerful state in which the avatar employs the strengths of his or her past lives, the avatar cycle is broken. Since nothing is known of Avatar Xiang's death, it could be possible that Xiang was forced into the Avatar State before he was killed. If this were true, then the avatar is lost forever. The Sages, in all nations, aren't jumping to such drastic conclusions, however. "We will keep searching for the next avatar," says Earth Temple Sage Kinlau. "No matter how long it takes, we will keep our hope alive that the avatar will return to us. After all, Avatar Aang returned against all odds. Perhaps the next avatar is waiting for a similar comeback."

--_Mayu Chiang_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is absolutely _ridiculous!!!" _Avatar Aang cried. "Why? Why do they think this is okay? Did they not see what happened when _I _disappeared? Did they not see the complete _pandemonium _that befalls the world when the avatar's not there? Did they not see that one nation was wiped out, and the other three were on the way? Do they not remember that the world was of the brink of destruction, and had you and Sokka not found me, it would have been all over? And now they want to pull this _again? _On _purpose_?!? It was bad enough when I was frozen in an iceberg, but to have the avatar not be born at all _FOR FIFTY YEARS?!?_"

"Aang, sweetheart, please calm down. I'm sure the Spirit Council knows what they're doing." In fact she wasn't sure. But Katara had to soothe her husband down somehow, before he hurt himself.

"You're probably right." Aang sighed. "I still need to talk to them, though. Things are starting to look a bit dangerous. The Northern Water Tribe is getting too big for their britches and well…I don't want anything like the Great War. Never again. I have to make sure they're planning on sending the avatar into the Mortal World soon."

"Then go. But be careful. You know the Council gets testy."

"I will," he said with a kiss, "don't worry."

It wasn't a long journey to the Spirit Council's palace, and the door was opened before Aang could knock. "Avatar Aang," Said a short, squashed-faced monkey, the Council's butler, "You've been expected."

Aang entered the Council's meeting room with authority. He did, after all, have every right to be here. It was his job to oversee and protect if necessary any future incarnations of the avatar. He had to make sure no new wars were started.

"Avatar Aang," said a tall and imposing man in a dark cloak. He was the Head of the Council. "We have been expecting you to come. It is quite a concern of yours that we have decided to wait to send the avatar into the Mortal World."

"Yes. It is. I for one know how dangerous the world can become with no avatar. I just wanted to be sure that the next avatar is to be born soon."

The Head smiled. "Of course Avatar Aang, you do know that the next element in the cycle is air. And that there aren't that many airbenders in the world."

Aang nodded grimly.

"We have to find the _right _airbender, Aang. And haven't had many to choose from. But worry not, Avatar Aang. We have chosen the next avatar. And she will be born quite soon. In fact…" He glanced down at the large crystal bowl in the center of the table. "She has just been born. So let your worry pass, Avatar Aang. The world is safe. The Avatar has returned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now for the AUTHOR'S NOTES!!!

If you don't care, feel free to skip this part.

First and foremost, the most important part of being an Avatard, I am a …KATAANG SHIPPER!!! (dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUN!!!) But fear not, Zutarians and Tophaangers and any supporters of ships that oppose Kataang, I'll try to keep the Kataanginess to a minimum. You might get a reference every now and then, but not that much. So you are free to enjoy this fic without the desire to destroy me or your computer. I hope.

Second and second…most… your classic little "why I decided to do this" bit. Again, feel free to skip this if you want, but I'd really appreciate it if a few of you read it!

Why did I choose to make the Northern Water Tribe about to attack? Because I figured the Fire Nation probably learned its lesson. And, well, the Northern Water Tribe's uptight tradition-worshipping greater-than-thou-attitude-ness is the perfect formula for an eventual dictatorship. You'll hear more in other chapters.

Why haven't I introduced the main character? It's a prologue. Its main purpose is backstory. You'll meet the main character in the next chapter, I promise.

Why did I start with a newspaper article? I dunno. Felt like it.

Why did I waste your time with these retarded notes? Uh… R


	2. Revelation

I could not believe this was _happening _to me.

There was absolutely no way on Earth that I was the _Avatar_.

I tried telling them that but they just gave me a "Well, that's what the signs have told us, and the spirits made this choice for a reason." Or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention.

My dad freaked. He said that the sages had better be pretty dang sure that I was actually the Avatar, otherwise they'd have a lawsuit on their hands for wrongfully upsetting the so-called peace in the family. I didn't actually know it was possible to sue the Fire sages. I guess you can sue anyone these days.

My mom was real quiet. My brother just kept staring at me. Finally he broke the silence by saying: "No way little Emi's the Avatar. She can't even pass history. Don't you have to be, like, the epitome of all wisdom?"

"Now, Taro, be nice. You know Emi would make a great Avatar." My mother always had to defend me.

"Yeah, if she can remember how to bend when she needs it."

"Taro, Emi's a great airbender, she'll make a great everything else bender. And she won't forget how."

"Yeah, but-"

"Would everyone _please, _just shut up!" I screamed. I made sure to slam the door nice and loud behind me. They didn't need to be the ones having doubts about me. I had enough doubts about myself. Why me? _Why me? _I mean, yeah, I was a great airbender, but that's about all I was good at. I wasn't smart, I was barely passing everything, and I was retaking freshman history, for obvious reasons. I was clumsy and disorganized and scatter-brained and I couldn't keep my mouth shut when I needed to and even so I was a horrible public speaker. Obviously, I lacked all skills necessary for being the Avatar.

So, why me?

As I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling and wallowing in my self-doubt, I suddenly realized something. I was going to have to find someone to teach me the other elements now. Which meant I was probably going to have to go away. Far away.

No. I wouldn't do it. I would not be the Avatar. I wouldn't be uprooted like this. No. The sages had to have the wrong girl. Maybe the tests or signs or whatever got mixed up with someone else. Or maybe I got switched at birth. Yeah, that's it. I'm not the Avatar. Besides, how could they know for sure? Unless…

Unless I could bend something besides air. Unless I could bend the other elements. My dad had some old waterbending scrolls in the library that he borrowed from the college for research. Maybe I could try them out. And if I do, and I actually make something happen, then had to be the Avatar. Only one way to find out.

That night, when everyone was asleep, I snuck into the library. I looked through the old, worn scrolls. Hmm. Water Whip. Octopus. Wave. What could I try? Ahh, how about Basic Sphere Form? That seemed easy enough. I opened the scroll carefully. The model was dressed in traditional Northern Tribe clothing, and only made three simple movements. He held his arms in front of him. He pushed the water in front of him. He brought the water back to him, moving his arms around in a circle, molding the water into a sphere.

_Okay, let's try it_. I dumped the water I had brought with me on the floor. _This had better work, or my dad will kill me_. I copied the little man's movements. I held my arms out like he did, and pushed forward. Nothing happened. I tried again. Nothing. Oh, well, guess I 'm not the Avatar after all. Then I noticed the man's stance. _Oh, yeah. Maybe I should do this exactly._ I copied his stance and tried again. To my surprise, the water reacted. As I pushed it forward, the water moved up to follow my hands. As I brought the water back, it still followed, as if tied to a string on my arms. I moved my hands in a circular motion, like the little water tribe man, and the water slowly became a sphere. I held the water sphere out in one hand, and it kept it's shape. Crap. Cool. But still crap.

Just then, my dad walked in. "Emi, honey, what on earth are you doing?" As he noticed the water sphere in my hand, he froze.

"Dad," I said weakly, "I have bad news. I am the Avatar."

--

You know, it always surprises me how fast news travels. I mean, one minute, here we were trying to convince our family that their little Emi is the Avatar, and the next I was shoving news crews out of my face. Why did these people care? I mean, sure, no one had seen the Avatar in like, fifty years or something like that, but it shouldn't have given them any hope that the Avatar spirit was born in someone like me. I mean, seriously. People who didn't know I existed were suddenly my best friend. You know how it goes, when someone unpopular suddenly becoumes famous for resons unintentional and all the popular people suddenly wanted in on some fame action. Yeah. And I was suddenly flooded with calls to be on the Incredible Haru show and other stupid talk shows and crap to share my story. What story? I had no story yet.

One fine day after swimming through interviewers to get to my house, two of those stupid sages were in my house, sitting on my couch, drinking my mom's tea. Stupids. "Avatar Emi," They were saying, "We need to talk to you."

"Get in line, " I retorted. I was so sick of people.

"Avatar Emi, this is very important."

"I'm sure it is. Fine, what is it?" I took a seat in front of them. Why did my mom set up the living room to just perfectly for interviews? You know, with the couch against a wall, and a recliner directly in front? I mean, who else does that?

"Avatar Emi," The older of the two said. I wished they'd stop calling me that. "We need to discuss your education." I was afraid of this.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Emi," my mother said, "Be polite."

"Yes, mom."

"Avatar Emi, we need to discuss how you plan to be educated in the other three elements. We were thinking perhaps a university in Ba Sing Se? That way you wouldn't have to travel far for each teacher."

"Do you mean the University of the Bending Arts? Isn't she a bit young?" My mother said.

"Well, to attend the actual University, yes, but there is a preparatory school that feeds in to the University. She could begin her lessons there." Oh. Prep school. Great.

"Are you sure that a school setting would be best for her? Past avatars have had private teachers."

"Yes, but past avatars were also not educated as well as she will be. Don't worry. We know what's best for the Avatar. She will take classes with other students as well as having private lessons."

"Wait, she will be learning the elements in order, right?"

"Well, yes and no. She will have private teachers in order, but will take classes in all elements at the same time."

"Are you sure that's... wise? To break such a sacred and ancient tradition?" My mother had to be the only one alive who still adhered to hundred-year-old tradition. Besides my historian father, of course.

"Mrs. Kawazoe," Said the other sage, "we understand the risks we're taking. But we also know that we don't have time for tradition right now. We're not supposed to tell you this, but the world leaders fear war on the horizon. The Northern Water Tribe is rapidly building it's military. Cheif Lokato hasn't attended the last to World United meetings. He says he refuses to. We fear the Northern Tribe is preparing to attack. And we need your daughter to be ready."

My mother paused. I loved how no one had asked my opinion yet. I didn't want to stop any stupid war. But it looked like I had no choice.

"So. How much will this cost us?" She finally said. Crap.

"Not a thing. The school has offered a full scholarship. Well, for tuition, not room and board."

"Not a problem. She can stay with her uncle."

"What?!" I said. It was time to voice my opinion. "Wait, not Uncle Crazy."

"Emi-"

"No! This is my future we're talking about! Shouldn't I have some say?"

"Avatar Emi, you must understand-"

"Oh, I understand, I understand the need for the Avatar, but do you understand that you are screwing around with the life of a sixteen year old girl who has a hard time making friends and an even worse time with school and now has to start all over at some fancy prep school in the freaking Earth Kindom living with Uncle Cuckoo and his socially stunted daughter? And on top of that, I don't even know if I'm cut out to be the Avatar? I mean, you have to be amazing, right? I'm nothing special, and I never have been. Yeah, I know I'm the Avatar and I know I have responsibilities but you have to understand that this is hard for me and before you go throwing me even more out of my comfort zone could you please at least give me time to breathe?!" Well, I know how to silece a room. The two sages stared at me. My mother gave me that warning look.

Finally, the younger sage sighed. "You're right. This must be hard for you. It's natural to feel overwhelmed and it's natural to doubt yourself. But Emi, we need you. The spirits knew what they were doing when they chose you, I'm sure. It will be hard, but you will adapt, and you will learn. And maybe living with your uncle won't be so hard. At least he's family. Avatar Emi," the man stood and bowed, and the other followed. "We promise that you will be taken care of, and that you will make a great avatar. Just please, trust us. Trust us to give you the best education and preparation possible, so that you will see your worth to this world."

Well, they did sound convincing enough. And it was pretty rare for these stuck up old types to show compassion and understanding, especially to an Avatar. Or so I've heard. Maybe they'd be able to help me. I was sure to be slightly popular at this prep school. Being the avatar. And maybe I'd be to busy to have to hang out with Uncle Psycho. Yeah, why not? I had nothing better to do.

"Fire sages, I trust you. I will go to Ba Sing Se to persue an education and become a true Avatar."

"Excellent!" said the older sage. "We have faith in you entirely! But first, you must stop by one of the old air temples."

Huh? "Why?"

"It's almost the solstice. You need to speak with one of your past lives. I'm sure he will have some much-needed advice for you."

"Oh. Well, okay. I guess."

"Great! We'll come by to pick you up tomorrow moring. We will go to the Southern Air Temple, and from their to Ba Sing Se." Tomorrow? This is a bit... fast.

"Great," Said my mom, finally smiling for the first time in days. "I'll call my brother and tell him you're coming."

My mother saw the two sages to the door. I slipped into my room to pack for the trip tomorrow. I had no idea what to pack. After all, what do you pack to make sure you're prepared for the rest of your life?

I wasn't sure I'd be prepared for this.

--

YAY! AUTHOR'S NOTES!!

(Feel free to skip these. But read them anyway.)

So, another great chapter. Sorry it took so long, I am a slacker with writer's block. Not a great combination.

So, some cultural notes. I should say that, technologically, the Avatar world is where we are. In this fic. Why? math and guesswork. I wanted the world to be where we are, to show where the Avatar would fit in a technologically advanced world. I figured 400 years outta do it. What don't think it's enough? Well, too bad! It's my AU. I can do what I want. So there.

So, what's the World United? It's kinda like United Nations. It was created by Firelord Zuko after the war. All you need to know for now.

And, Emi's dad? He's a historian researching ancient water tribe culture for the University of Zhao City in the Fire Nation. (They named a city after that guy? No, it's a different Zhao, you'll learn about that later. Actually, I just made that up. Crap. Now I have to make up a new character. Thanks a lot.)

So, yeah. You'll probably learn more later. I'll be doing this little bit after every chapter, just so you know what's going on. See, Emi's talking to an audience of her time, so you probably have know idea what's going on. Maybe later I'll add little footnotes. Cool. Oh, and I'll have a good bit about the prep school after the next chapter. Just as soon as I figure it out.

Thanks for reading! R&R!!


End file.
